Set My Power Free
by xxAnimeLoverRxx
Summary: Hinamori Amu:  A supernatural person from s distant planet has come to earth and been betrayed by her parents. Now she rembers nothing because her heart feels betrayed. Her powers are gone and theres no way of getting out this situatution.
1. The Mysterious Blue Owner

_Hey minna! This is my first story so I'm not all that good with using good and intense synonyms. Hmmm...also maybe using great punctuation. I really hope I'll get better in the future. This whole story is based on Amu's point of view. Anyway thanks guys for hearing me out and please enjoy the story! _

_ ~The Mysterious Blue Owner~_

I, Hinamori Amu, has been sold and bought as some sex slave again. As usual I would just be bought and then be returned in a few months. It has become a cycle in my life and I kind of got used to it. But all-in-all I still hated it. Hated the fact that my own family had done this to me. I would always cried about it until one day I forgot about sadness. Now whatever happened to me just happens. I would just sit there in anger. Never to be awoken from this nightmare ever again.

Until one day a blue haired stranger had bought me. I was to over taken by his beauty. When he walked in, all the other girls just stared and started to flirt with him. Three girls got up from there spots even though they're still chained up with shackles on there necks. All of us with our wrist stuck together by rusty chains that wont break, kept our arms crossed over our stomachs. While at our ankles were shackles also. The chains were long enough so when out 'Master' and his friends called us, we can pleased them and ourselves.

One girl spoke up and said "Wow Master your so tall." She then got to her knees and started rubbing his crotch area."I bet your big down here too!"

Since none of us were clothed the trio probably thought it would be easy to get a little something out of him. All he did was just took a step back and walk away.

All the blue haired man did was just took a step back and walk away towards the door that lead into a room where you can talk to The Boss; our master, into letting the customer buy any one of us.

"I want that pink haired one." The blue hair man said.

"Never! She's not for sale!

The mysterious blue haired man had bought up his suitcase and sat it on his desk. Opening the suitcase showing him stack loads of money.

"Here are 5,000 dollars. Kazoumi, I want _her _and I want_ her_ now!" His voice sounded cold and angered.

All the bickering can be heard from the outside while tons of girls looked at me with disgusted and anger filled eyes. I pondered about why would he want a girl like me. I'm practically dead. I've never move an inch ever since my last encounter. Though my Guardian Characters still hangs on cause I even got a piece of my conscious left in my mind.

My Guardian Characters are Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and and two others along the way. I looked at the egg it seemed pretty evil though I don't know why I dreamt or even born an evil egg. Maybe because the feelings I still have against the world. I hate this I world full of disgusting mortals. All I want to do is go back home.

The secong egg looked kind of funny. Considering though that all Guardian Character eggs were all funny looking. This one was pink and white. Mostly pink but in the middle looked like a medium small white outling of a crack. On the inside of the crack was a pink picture of a silhouette of a cat's head. I always wondered what the egg meant put I had a feeling that I soon find out.

As I was about to let my captive tears flow out freely, I've notice that man again. Kazoumi, our master, walked up to me and slapped me.

"Lucky for you this rich handsome man bought you and you're probably going to live in an mansion. Have fun." He slapped me again before he unhooked the shackles but still left my wrist tied up. He soon walked away. I can see that blue haired man trying to fight back his anger.

"Here, lets get you out this dump." When he grab my hand but I wouldn't get up; not without those six.

Soon a cat-like chara popped up. "Ikuto! I sense she has some charas on here~nya!"

"Where are they? Call them here."

The cat chara sniff around and his nose led himself into a hole on the wall. There he found the four charas. The Su sleeping while Ran and Miki just sat there staying and Dia guardian the lifeless egg.

"Hey there~nya! My owner Ikuto had just bought your owner Amu. I bet we better leave before they leave us here~nya!"

Miki just sat there in amazement while Ran stood up and help Dia carry out the egg. Ran slapped Miki into trying to get her out of her trance. She points her head signaling her to come on. Su just stood there beside the other lifeless egg. She grabbed it and tried to float with it but it was to heavy for the small chara. Miki grab a four leaf clover lock but, it looked like it was too heavy for her to carry all by herself.

"Let me help you with that~nya!"

Miki only blush and nodded yes. Su just stood there with a annoyed look on her face.

"Hey! Ikuto~nya! There's also a egg in there that looks exactly like mine but more girly. Hold this while I'll go get it~nya!

Yoru went back inside the hole to grab the egg carefully and float back out with Su following him.

Soon all of the charas were out with Ikuto and Amu.

That blue haired man led me to a nearby restroom inside the building. He hand me a bag and have me a nice soft smile and said "Here put these clothes on and we're in no hurry so take your time. He gave me that sweet smile again which made me come to my senses. I then nodded and headed into the restroom

Like he told me to I took my time to actually use the restroom. I wash my face and dried it with the paper towels next to the sink. I was glad that he bought me to one of the clean restrooms. I was surprised to see that when I look into the bag there were actually clothes in the bag. A little bit more surprised when I seen underwear. I tried them on and to my surprised they actually fit. I then put on my dress. It was beautiful! It was a long pink dress that went all the way down a little past my knee. It had cherry blossom prints all over it. The shoes he gave me were pink with flat heels. I loved it.

I soon came out the bathroom. His blue stayed on me for a while and it made me blush.

"Um."

He finally came back to his senses and had a light tinted pink blush on his cheeks.

"Oops. Sorry. You just look too beautiful, it was breathtaking."

A blush and a smile was all I could do since that simple statement was breathtaking also. But then I soon sigh and shook my head.

"You don't have to flatter me. I can just strip right here so you fuck me now." I soon felt my mind slipping away from me again.

"No." he said with a sigh. "I don't want that. Not now but, the real reason why I bought you cause resources says that you some supernatural power. Is it true?"

All I did was gave him a simple nod. I got on my knees. I was unable to hold myself up. I was trembling miraculously. I just couldn't face anything anymore. I was too tired and scared so I did the only there was to do. Sparks flew out my body as I shut myself down. My breathing stopped and I fainted. I always use this special technique but it always ended up me waking up. I hoped that I wouldn't again unless I'm really safe from this nightmare.


	2. A New Home

_Oh my gosh! Even though I only had like 1 review I also had a few people added this story to their favorites and their story alerts. I'm so happy and glad that you guys liked. I'll make sure to keep up the good work!_

~A New Home~

I woke up to the painful feeling of a pounding in my head. I rubbed my eyes, trying get rid of the tiredness. I finally to notice of my surroundings. The room's walls were sky blue and had two windows that brought in the sun's light. The door on the other side of the room seemed to be a closet. The door looked like it slides open instead of just a pulling open like normal door. Made me think it was a rather large closet. To my left was a drawer. Maybe filled with more clothes.

The sheets were also stunning. They were clean 'n clear. They were even brighter in the sunlight.

I felt myself to smile slowly until I heard a knock on the door.

"Um? Come in!"

The same man I seen yesterday was now standing in door with a tray of food and a drink on the side.

"Glad to see that you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

He handed me the tray of food. I almost started to drool just from staring at it. It was only eggs, bacon, biscuits, grits, and toast with orange juice.

I smiled child-like and took the fork and quietly ate my food happily.

He smiled at me at my child-like features. Probably wondering how can I still have them after what I've gone through.

After a few minutes of silence, I drunk down the whole glass of orange juice, and sighed out of relief. Relief as in the food relived me of my hunger. I turn my head to the side only to find the my gorgeous owner staring down at me with a soft smile. I started to blush in realization as to what he's been staring at. The child-like side of me would always come out whenever I'm overjoyed.

I took in a deep breath and my eyes started to dull in color. I didn't have that sparkle in my eye at the moment. I started to feel scared and just lost all my senses.

"Now?" I asked. Hoping that he would probably just go away and leave her alone for her to cry.

"No." he stated with such feeling. "I already told you that I don't want that from you." He leaned over to pat my head in such a nice manner.

"There's a bathroom across the hall. Go in there and fix yourself up and come down when ever your ready to meet the others."

He soon then got up and was headed for the door before I grab his hand and gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Please tell me you name."

He walked back over to the oversize bed and said,

"Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he sat on the bed and kissed my cheek.

"Ikuto...?" he then smirked at me. I blushed and turned around pretty turned on a little. His name rung a tiny bell in the back of my head. All of a sudden, I could see a bright light and a familiar blue head smiling up at me. I didn't know what it was or when it actually happen but it seemed so long ago.

After a few seconds I found myself staring and blushing at the wall. I turned around and noticed that Ikuto was gone and that I was taking too long to get ready. I hurried myself in to the bathroom and found that there were towels laid out for me and a pair of clothes. Just a plain white sweater with a blue plaid skirt and bra and panties with plain white socks. I hurriedly took a quick bath, looked at, myself and notice that all of the bruises were gone. I then dressed myself, and ran downstairs. The stairs eventually led me to the living room where everyone sat and stared at me. They all gave me warm and welcoming smiles. I smiled back, trying not to be rude at all the eyes staring at me. I unconsciously took a step back. That's when Ikuto held out his hand for me motioning me to come forward. I took his hand and he could tell that I was shacking anxiously. Scared of what was going on and what was about to happen next. Ikuto gave a reassuring squeeze on my hand. He brought me over to the pair of couches that were facing each other. He sat down and I sat down with him.

"Everyone she's new here. This is Hinamori Amu."


End file.
